Topspin (TF2017)
Topspin from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Facing off against Decepticons isn't nearly enough of a challenge for Topspin. He'd rather pit himself against Nature itself. No mountain is tall enough, no river treacherous enough to give him pause. Alone against rough terrain, be it on land or in the sea, is where this Wrecker's fuel pump really gets going. Though he loves the challenge he's not fixated on conquering new terrain, he simply enjoys pitting himself against it. As he says, "The thrill is in the journey." As Jumpstarters, Topspin and his brother Twin Twist can transform between modes in a fraction of an instant, significantly faster than most Transformers. History Arc 2 Topspin was a member of the elite Autobot force the Wreckers. Along with his teammates he threw himself into preparations for Operation: Volcano practising against facsimile constructs based on their Decepticon targets. Impactor classified him as their 'resident glory-hog' as he tended to take on too many foes at once. Topspin was easily able to take care of two constructs based on Bombshell and Blitzwing but had to be rescued from the advancing Dirge and Ramjet by Twin Twist. After the practice session it was obvious that without Ultra Magnus the operation would be a suicide mission and along with the other Wreckers Topspin agreed to abandon it. Despite the unanimous decision Emirate Xaaron was able to convince Impactor to resume preparations for Operation: Volcano. When the Wreckers leader asked for volunteers Topspin and the rest of the unit did not hesitate to come forward and threw themselves back into their training. Unfortunately the operation to trap the Decepticons' deadliest killers was unsuccessful as Megatron recalled them to Polyhex before the trap could be sprung. |Target: 2005| Topspin was next seen being led into battle by Optimus Prime attacking a Decepticon energon distribution facility. Inspired by the return of the Autobot leader Topspin threw himself into battle leaping through the air and firing wildly. This raid was one in a series, and Topspin was sent on a final one orchestrated by Optimus to distract the Decepticon rank and file the Autobot leader went after Megatron personally. |Resurrection| Arc 3 Once Prime was transported back to Earth, things returned to normal on Cybertron. Autobase was moved to Kalis and was soon rocked by a huge explosion. Believing the explosion to be caused by an underground reactor, Topspin and the other Wreckers searched in vain for the chamber. Upon their return to headquarters, the Autobots were overcome by a legion of zombies! Springer, still ill-at-ease in his role as leader, floundered when the shambling horde burst through the floor, and without anyone to coordinate them, the Wreckers were easily vanquished. They were captured by the undead horde's controller, Flame, fitted with inhibitor bands, and detained within an underground cell. Though things seemed grim, Springer regained his senses following a pep-talk from Xaaron and managed to escape. |Legion of the Lost| Topspin and the rest of the Wreckers managed to break out of their cell as well, reacquired their weapons, and once more took up the fight against the zombies patrolling Flame's headquarters. They then bumped into a returning Springer, now accompanied by Ultra Magnus, Fizzle, Sizzle, and Guzzle. Unfortunately, any further progress towards Flame's inner sanctum was blocked off by a massive blast door. Though their weapons proved completely ineffective against it, the Autobots managed to get through when Trypticon arrived, repaying a favor that fellow Decepticon Flywheels owed Ultra Magnus. Unfortunately, they came to confront Flame too late; his machines had already destabilized, and the countdown to Cybertron's destruction had already begun. Springer tasked Topspin with going through Flame's computers to find a solution, but Xaaron already knew that only one presented itself; one of them had to go into a control room, bathed in deadly radiation, to put an end to the chain reaction. Springer, Ultra Magnus, and Xaaron argued between themselves over which one would make a heroic sacrifice for all their sakes, while Topspin urged them to hurry up and make up their minds. The argument distracted him from keeping an eye on Flame, allowing the madbot from releasing more zombies upon the Autobots. Topspin helped cut down the horde and headed for the surface. There, he learned that it had been a zombified Impactor who ended up sacrificing himself to put an end to Flame's scheme. Topspin joined his fellows in honoring the Wrecker's sacrifice in solemn silence. |Meltdown| The Wreckers' next mission was to deal with Galvatron. Topspin attended the mission briefing and, along with his team mates, was able to correctly identify their foe and his primary weapon. They then warped themselves down to Earth to face him... and appeared right into the middle of a heavily populated Earth city. Though Springer worried that this had totally compromised their mission, as they didn't want to inflict any casualties on the innocent humans, the Wreckers nonetheless threw themselves at Galvatron. Topspin and his Jumpstarter partner Twin Twist focused their efforts on Galvatron's equally time-tossed Targetmaster brethren, Cyclonus and Scourge. Topspin was shot by Scourge but was not seriously injured. Eventually, to stave off further collateral damage, Springer lured the two Decepticon cronies out of town, leaving the rest of his crew with the opportunity to gang-up on Galvatron. However, they were unwilling to leave Springer to the Decepticons' mercies, and instead pursued him, allowing Galvatron to escape them. The Wreckers' mission ended as a total failure, and they returned to Cybertron to plan anew. |Wrecking Havoc| For the return bout the Wreckers teamed up with the Mayhems. The teams argued as they entered the Decepticon base only to discover that Galvatron had now teamed up with Megatron (or at least, a clone thereof). This proved a deadly combination and Topspin's overconfidence lead to an angered Megatron blasting his head off before he could even get a shot in. The Wreckers and Mayhems were soon forced to retreat leaving Topspin's corpse where it had fallen. To add insult to injury Megatron gave it a good kick before he and Galvatron followed the survivors to brutally massacre them too. |Time Wars| Trivia *Nolan North voices Topspin. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Wreckers Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Jumpstarters